


Idiots

by MoonflowerKuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i can only write fluff apprently, i used to write a lot of angst look at me now, might add on to this, next door neighbour au, not really but its mentioned?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonflowerKuroo/pseuds/MoonflowerKuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s never in the right place at the right time, and he’s a whiny little shit. But when you’ve been with a whiny little shit all your life, it’s kind of hard not to love the man. Especially if he’s your next door neighbour and you see him every night, climbing either onto your house or his just to look at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots

Oikawa Tooru.

The boy with beautiful brown hair with eyes to match. He’s smart, cunning and sweet. He’s athletic, funny, and intimidating. Not to mention the biggest idiot Iwaizumi Hajime has ever met.

He’s got stars in his eyes, and in his head. He’s never in the right place at the right time, and he’s a whiny little shit. But when you’ve been with a whiny little shit all your life, it’s kind of hard not to love the man. Especially if he’s your next door neighbour and you see him _every_ night, climbing either onto your house or his just to look at the stars.

Iwaizumi opened his eyes quickly to the sound of rocks hitting his window. He scowled, sitting up slowly, draping his blanket over his shoulders and dragging his feet over to his window.

Oikawa sat…? there, upside down and smiling. Iwaizumi couldn’t hide his smile, even if he was a little pissed off Oikawa had woken him up at 2:17am.

“Iwa-chan! Oikawa whispered through the glass. “Get up here!”

Iwaizumi sighed and opened his window. Oikawa held his hands out for his blanket, remembering that Iwaizumi always got cold on the roof and took it from his friend’s hands.

Iwaizumi climbed out of his window, yawning as he scaled up the bricks, some of the grout chipped away by Oikawa himself so they could do this.

Oikawa gave the blanket back to Iwaizumi when he sat down and Iwaizumi draped it over both of them. Oikawa gave him a fond smile and opened up a backpack Iwaizumi didn’t know he had. He finally had a good look of Oikawa’s clothes and frowned.

“Oikawa…?” Iwaizumi said slowly, his friend looking up at him. “Why do you look like you’ve just done a crime?”

Oikawa only smiled. He pulled out an astrology book, eyes scanning over it. Iwaizumi punched him in the arm and he covered his mouth when he squeaked in surprise.

“Okay! Okay. I didn’t do anything illegal. It was a joke.”

“Alright, but why all the black?” Iwaizumi squinted. “You never wear black.”

Oikawa snorted, “You notice that? My, my,” he said, patting Iwaizumi’s cheek. “You’re a cute one.”

Iwaizumi grumbled, hoping the fact that he was cold hid his pink cheeks. Oikawa noticed his shivering and moved in closer, wrapping his arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders. He looked up into the sky and smiled.

“The moon’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Oikawa breathed. “She deserves a good life.”

Iwaizumi stifled his snort at his friend’s dreaming. “How long have we been neighbours?” he asked.

Oikawa looked down and he frowned. “Since we were born? Why?”

“So you’ve literally been by my side my entire life?” Iwaizumi asked, leaning into his warmth.

Oikawa’s eyes widened and he smiled, _actually smiled,_ at Iwaizumi. “I have! And you’ve been by my side too!” He laughed loudly, rocking them side to side. He squished his cheek against Iwaizumi’s and continued to smile.

Iwaizumi smiled too, putting his arm around Oikawa’s waist. The brunette’s smile grew and Iwaizumi leaned his head on his shoulder.

“Talk,” Iwaizumi said softly. Oikawa hummed in response, telling him about his favourite stars and constellations. He started talking about zodiacs and stars and Iwaizumi nodded, closing his eyes. Though he’d probably never admit it, Oikawa’s voice was nice. Especially in the dead of night, on a roof with his arm around his best friend and talking about his favourite thing ever.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked softly. “Hajime, did you fall asleep?”

Iwaizumi opened his eyes slowly, his brows knitted in a frown. “Did you just call me Hajime?”

Oikawa stared at him before his eyes widened. “I did, didn’t I?!” He shook his head rapidly, about to pull his hand away when Iwaizumi grabbed his hand, lacing his fingers through it.

“It’s fine, ‘Kawa.” He smiled at his friend, pulling him closer to him. “I didn’t mind how it sounded.”

Oikawa swallowed. “Really?” he whispered, a smile on his lips.

“I’ll allow it, as long as I can call you Tooru whenever I want,” Iwaizumi said, raising an eyebrow. Oikawa rested his forehead against Iwaizumi’s and hummed.

“Of course,” he said quietly, closing his eyes. He rubbed his nose against Iwaizumi’s, smiling to himself. Iwaizumi felt his stomach jump and he swallowed.

_About to do something really stupid,_ he thought, taking a deep breath.

“Do it then.”

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa with wide eyes. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?” he whispered. Oikawa nodded, grinning.

“Do it,” Oikawa said again. “I think I know what it is. I can tell.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but he did it. He leaned forward, Oikawa’s lips almost brushing his before Oikawa, or him, closed the distance. He wasn’t really sure. He just knew that Oikawa was pushing against him, untangling their fingers in favour of running his hands through Iwaizumi’s hair.

Oikawa smiled into the kiss, shifting their position so he was in Iwaizumi’s lap. Iwaizumi pulled away, Oikawa chasing him.

Iwaizumi held up a finger against Oikawa’s lips and smiled. Oikawa pouted, nudging his finger with his lip.

“You’re an idiot,” Iwaizumi said, brushing his hair back and kissing him again. “An idiot who’s drooling over me.”

“I’m proud to be that idiot, then,” Oikawa answered, kissing him again. “As long as you’re the same idiot to me.”

“I think I can make that happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> (; comments and feedback are ALWAYS appreciated i tell ya man


End file.
